femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan Mauer (Law
Rowan Mauer (Chloe Webb) is a hidden villainess from "Missing," episode 20.17 of Law & Order: SVU (airdate March 14, 2019). Rowan Mauer is the ex-wife of Zachary Mauer, and her backstory revealed that their marriage was an abusive one. 17 years prior to the episode's events, the couple was arguing late one night, and it became physical when Zach pushed Rowan while they were on top of the stairs. Rowan's momentum caused her to bump into their six-year old son, Emerson, who later fell down the stairs and broke his neck, killing him instantly. Instead of calling police, however, Rowan buried her son's body in the backyard, doing so because their inebriation at the time of the fight (as well as Zach's criminal record) had her fearing that they would be accused of intentionally killing Emerson. Shortly after Emerson's death, Rowan turned heel by abducting six-year-old Kevin Brown from Forest Park, where he was playing Frisbee with his older sister, Diane Brown. The villainess committed the abduction to replace Emerson, and after Zach left her, Rowan raised Kevin as her own and even named him Emerson, causing him to forget about his previous life. Entering the episode's events, Kevin/Emerson became a pedophile and had abducted a six-year-old girl name Bailey Shaw, taking her to his room and placing her in bed with him. Rowan caught her son with Bailey and ordered him to return her, which Emerson was doing until the car that Bailey was in was stolen. It was after Bailey was found that SVU's investigation led to Emerson, as Fin Tutuola and Dominick Carisi, Jr. encountered and arrested Emerson after meeting with Rowan. As for Rowan, she ended up arrested as a conspirator after the remains of who was believed to be Kevin Brown were found in the backyard, with the callous villainess accusing her son of that murder during her interrogation. Rowan later testified against Emerson in the case regarding Bailey, but her own villainous secret ended up revealed after DNA testing on the remains revealed that the deceased was none other than the ''real ''Emerson Mauer. Olivia Benson and ADA Peter Stone confronted Rowan in the episode's climax, with Rowan finally revealing everything that occurred 17 years ago: Emerson's death during her fight with her ex-husband, and her abducting Kevin to fill the void. It was at that moment that Olivia brought out Kevin's sister, Diane, to confront Rowan, and in response, the evil Rowan accused their mother (who was dying of Hodgkin's at the time of the abduction) of not caring about her kids, and even defended her actions by stating that she gave Kevin/Emerson a good home. The villainess added that she deserved to have Kevin/Emerson, only for Olivia to cut her off and state that no one deserves to have someone else's child, after which Rowan was arrested (off-screen) for Kevin's abduction. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested